When the Inexperienced Falter
by bratprincess
Summary: *complete*Loswen was content, then she wanted to see all of Middle-Earth but the War of the Ring interfered, seeking comfort, after an upsetting twist of fate, in Glorfindel was bound to end in disaster, but a joyful one?*complete*
1. Default Chapter

Dis: Loswen and the words in this order and plot belong to me, the rest to JRR Tolkien. No harm intended.  
  
A/N: I know there's the odd detail that's wrong and needs to be changed, but I keep forgetting the right info, give me time, if people like it I'll change 'em, if they don't then, oh well.  
Loswen, wife of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, was grieved.  
  
There was no peril, there was no loss, there was only doubt. Doubt that hung over her mind like a...a...shadow. She knew nothing of the Orc attacks that became more frequent at the borders of her Lord's already reduced kingdom. She knew nothing of the shadow that had taken hold in Southern Mirkwood. All she knew was that something troubled those around her. She sat, staring out of her window, wondering at the world that turned around her. No more than 500 years in age the world was still a new place to her, she had never left Mirkwood, she had never seen anyone but elves. She was...sheltered.   
  
She had been but 300 when she met the prince...he had been smitten with her and herself with him. Her life was monotonous, to say the least, but she had been content with it. The shadow plagued her, but no more than a persistent itch, she simply pushed it to the back of her mind. But this fret was to change. With the lifting of the shadow that hung over her mind, a more personal one would replace it, deeper and more painful.  
  
She peered out of the window in the elvenking's hall. A man approached, t'was no elf. He was...strange, short brown hair he bore, hair...on his face? His ears...rounded? And his general appearance was un-kept, aye, this was no elf. None of her kindred, well, at least those who dwelt in Mirkwood, appeared as such. She gasped, what was that with him? It was wretched...it screeched, it clawed at the man who had it bound. A strange world we live in, she thought. The man was being escorted into the halls, for the first time in a century, curiosity peaked in her, she ventured to her door, to make for the halls. The second she opened the door there stood a maid,  
  
"What is wrong? Are you not content, is there something you desire?" The woman questioned, almost nervously. Princess Loswen never went to get something, she never seemed to ask for anything. She didn't seem to like to trouble people. She should not be wandering around with a human in the halls. Loswen did not immediately reply, she seemed to be pondering something.  
  
Loswen sighed, that may very well be the question, was she really content? She had always thought herself free. If she wished to leave and travel around Middle-Earth, she could. Where had that thought come from? Travel around Middle-Earth, how strange. She had never really desired anything, except someone to love and to love her, and the snow. Mirkwood had provided her all of these. Every year she was blessed with beautiful snow and soon she was blessed with someone to love. Perhaps too soon? No, t'was no fault of Legolas, he would give her anything her heart desired, but perhaps her own lack of change and curiosity had caused these seeming restrictions placed upon her. She pushed it to the back of her mind, what good could come of these thoughts?  
  
"Tis nothing," Loswen lied, "I merely thought to see my husband, but the desire has...passed."  
  
The maid seemed satisfied and bowed, leaving Loswen at the door. She pulled the door shut and took her seat at the window. I will feel better, she thought, if I placed this concern with those of the shadow in my mind.  
  
So she did. 


	2. Default Chapter II

***A year later***  
  
Legolas was infuriated. Gollum had escaped. Nothing good could come of this event, the news needed to be reported to Elrond, he would surely pass the news on to Gandalf. T'was no-one better to deliver this news than Legolas himself, he had seen to the guard arrangement of Gollum and therefore some of this fault fell to him, alas, in his eyes it all fell to him.   
  
He entered his chambers, there, on her usual seat near the window sat Loswen. She had taken to the seat over the past year, instead of the usual peaceful and satisfied look, her eyes had taken on a longing look. She looked at the window as if she was on the verge of jumping just to leave the halls, yet she did not seem to realise this.  
  
Such a beautiful elven maid had never graced the world in Legolas' eyes. A strange child, so young, so innocent, so...bewitching. When he had first seen her, lying, almost dead in the snow...hair so silver and pale it was if the snow had washed through it and stripped it and her eyes, the colour of the deeps of Mirkwood, black to a casual observer, but when studied, simply dark green.   
  
Her lips, now reddened by the maids, carried a blue-ish tinge, like she was dead. She appeared dead when she settled down to sleep, Legolas remembered finding her in the snow, he had thought it was a dead person, but no, she was just sleeping. She was no particular beauty, infact, she looked faded and worn. Her features were all slightly too small for her face, her hair hung limply, as if there was no life at all in it.   
  
After Legolas had first met her, he had been enthralled, he had sought all of the information on her available. Celebalph had been her childhood name, given at birth, silver swan, yet her mother had named her, snow maiden. Her hair had lightened, as he had first suspected, and was once the colour of the moon itself, but her loved of the snow had, indeed, caused it to be lightened to an almost white colour.   
  
He approached her, she turned, and looking at him with adoration, the look of longing in her eyes was quickly replaced with joy to see him. Yet he was saddened, he had come here to tell her of the unfortunate news,  
  
"Gollum has escaped, I am to journey to Rivendell to inform Lord Elrond." There, he had said it. The joy was replaced with a mix of emotions; shock, disappointment, sadness, anger, fear and then they all disappeared.   
  
"Very well, Legolas, may I ask of you something?"   
  
Legolas was intrigued, she rarely asked for anything, he would be happy to give her anything, gifts he had given her in the past had been appreciated, but when she did not ask for something she really didn't want anything. He would give her the world.  
  
"Of course," he kissed her cheek gently, "I would give you the world" he whispered into her ear.  
  
Loswen had been going to ask to perhaps go riding, she had learnt of the perils at the borders of her Lord's realm after the visit of the ranger and therefore had put off asking. Curiosity had finally gotten the better of her, she wanted to see more than the woodland realms. She had heard there were places where it snowed all of the year. But now, Legolas himself had presented her with an opportunity, Rivendell was a haven, other elves and many different races frequented it. Perhaps a trip there would stave off some of this longing.  
  
"I would like to see Rivendell, can I come with you?"   
  
Ah, it made sense, the look in her eyes. Legolas finally understood, she wanted to see things, she had never left Mirkwood! This was what was wrong with her, he should have seen it in such a young elf. Legolas had been about her age when he had first felt a longing to see places, to leave Mirkwood. He paused, was this really the safest idea? What if she got hurt? What if something happened with the Orcs? He calmed himself, he was over reacting, it would be fine, he was, after all, a simple messenger.  
  
"Of course, my love," he answered.   
  
*** 


	3. Default Chapter III

Loswen emerged from Mirkwood, the dark trees contrasted sharply with the grassy slopes. It extended for miles! Was the world really this big? She halted her horse and gasped. It had taken them days to travel through Mirkwood, she had never ventured this far from her home in all of her life. It was amazing! Legolas had paused beside her, he smiled at her.  
  
"Come Loswen, if we stay to stare at this all day I fear we shall never reach Rivendell!" He urged his horse forward, to catch up with the men that had accompanied them. Loswen's horse swiftly followed suit.  
  
Legolas stood at the foot of the pass that led into the Misty Mountains, they had set up camp here, braving the mountains tomorrow. This is where his greatest fear for Loswen was. She seemed enthralled by everything around her. She had stared at a dead Orc's body for half an hour, before he had pulled her away. This was strange, he did not remember being drawn to such things and such details when he had first left Mirkwood. True, he had not been so protected as Loswen. The elves that had come with them had been telling her tales of winters they had spent in the mountains and places where it snowed all year around. They were telling her one of these tales now. Legolas listened,  
  
"...when I awoke in the morning, the snow was up to here," The elf telling the story was gesturing to his mid chest, Curudin, Legolas noted, always over exaggerated.  
  
Loswen's eyes shone, she smiled and said, "I hope one day I see snow that is that high...I should like to make a home for myself in the snow. Each day being able to go out and lay in the snow..."  
  
"Surely you would grow weary of it, after sometime," one of the elves said, Aldaedhel.  
  
She shook her head, "I would never grow weary of snow, you could leave me 50,000 years in a land of snow, I'd sleep in it, I'd rejoice everyday as a new layer of snow covered the other layers. To wake up, each morn, and see an untouched paradise, to know it would be made new the next day," she sighed, "yet, now, I find myself longing to see more of Middle-Earth, tis strange, never would I have thought I would have this ...desire..." Loswen trailed off.  
  
There was silence in the group for a few moments, until, one of the elves placed an arm around her and cheerfully replied, "ah! You are young! Tis only growing, nothing to be afraid of, fulfil you desires! See Middle-Earth! 'Tis much to see, and I have seen much but still the sight of Mirkwood warms my heart!"  
  
Legolas watched as this comment seemed to lift Loswen's spirits somewhat. She seemed to be becoming depressed, he had done what she had asked, had he not? Perhaps the snow in the Misty Mountains would lighten her spirits somewhat. He lay down and was swiftly drawn into the realm of dreams.  
  
As the fire died down, Loswen made her way to where Legolas slept, his eyes open, his face peaceful, he was the one thing on which her feelings had not changed. She still loved him and was still as smitten with him as she had been when she had first met him. She remembered the look of horror mixed with relief on his face when he had woken her in the snow. She slid down next to Legolas and whispered him good night.  
  
*  
  
Morning had dawned and Loswen was ecstatic, the Misty Mountains were amazing! There was snow up to her thighs, well, at least it would have been if she hadn't gotten off of her horse to walk in it. The elves accompanying them kept suggesting she get back onto her horse before she freeze. She kept telling them that snow could never freeze her. Never in Mirkwood had she seen so much of something she loved. There was no earth to dirty the snow either, only rocks. The elves were cold, not as much as any other race would have been, though. Loswen, however, was not, the elves escorting them were amazed, never had they seen someone so happy to see snow.   
  
When it came time for setting up camp, Loswen slowly wandered away and went in search of deeper snow, to lie in for a while and think.  
  
Aldaedhel watched his princess wander away from where the others were making the camp, he watched his prince watch her go. He would have been alarmed by her leaving, although, as the prince saw her leave and showed no concern, he was settled. Aldaedhel had never seen an elf who liked snow so much, t'was abnormal! Her love of snow was apparent to someone who did not know her, or had not heard her talk. Her name, 'snow maiden' was the first clue, the next, her colour, she was, by the Valar, one of the palest elves he had ever seen, her hair was faded and washed out and her lips held a blue tinge that he had never seen before. When he had first noticed it, he had thought she was freezing! He had suggested that she mount her horse again. Legolas had calmed Aldaedhel by telling him that her lips were naturally that colour, that the maids reddened them. Aldaedhel's mind wandered on the thought of the prince and princess as a couple. He had never really given any thought to the idea of the prince marrying someone so much younger than himself. Legolas was almost 6 times her age. What a strange couple they made, his shining beauty, as bright as the sun and Loswen, a washed out version of the prince, but only in looks.  
  
Legolas noticed that Loswen had not returned to camp, how strange, she had been gone an awful long time. He followed her small and light tracks and went to find her. After nearly half an hour of walking he rounded a corner and found her asleep on the snow. She had fallen asleep, how dead she looked. Legolas slowly woke her, she looked confused at first and then realised where she was.   
  
"I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry you had to come to look for me" she told him.  
  
Legolas smiled, "does not matter, what do you think of the world outside of Mirkwood so far?" He asked.  
  
"It's wonderful!" She exclaimed, "is there really snow here all year?"  
  
"Aye, there is, and there's goblins too," she gasped, Legolas did his best goblin impression and she laughed.  
*** 


	4. Default Chapter IV

On the eve of the 20th day they approached the valley of Rivendell. When they reached the edge and peered over, Loswen was overwhelmed. Never had she seen anything so inviting! It was a paradise! They slowly descended down to the house she had spotted only moments ago. The house seemed to be in uproar, many people were arriving. She watched a man speed past her, she gasped, t'was the man she had seen last year...the filthy one! There were three very short people talking with each other, all had curly hair and ears almost like hers.   
  
"Hobbits," Legolas whispered to her. Slowly he pointed out different people and told her who and what they were. The blond elf by the stables was Glorfindel, the four short men, although not as short as the hobbits, with long beards were dwarves. The woman with the flowing brown hair was Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter. Legolas didn't know who the other un-kept human by his horse was, although he guessed him to be the messenger of some king. Many elves raced about. Two elves sat talking, Erestor, chief councillor to Elrond, and with him, Galdor from the Grey Havens.   
Slowly the 6 of them got off of their horses. Elrond greeted them, Legolas was introducing her, Loswen noted.  
  
"...and this is my wife, Loswen of Mirkwood." Loswen bowed.  
  
"Tis a pleasure to meet you, alas, I cannot linger here, I must see to an injured patient that has just awoken." Elrond rushed off.  
  
The trouble she had sensed in the people of Mirkwood was nothing compared with the inhabitants of Rivendell. Thinking of troubled faces brought up the shadow that hung over her. She had become so good at suppressing things, alas, this was starting to irritate her. I must talk to Legolas about that, she noted.  
  
***  
  
Glorfindel watched the party from Legolas arrive, for him to be sent on an errand the news must not only be important, but probably bad. It was all they needed, would no one arrive at Rivendell with good news? Or someone that did not seek help? As Glorfindel saw Loswen being helped down, he paused, perhaps this was not a message, perhaps it was...a holiday? If it was, it was very ill-y timed indeed.  
  
He again paused to watch the Lady being introduced to Lord Elrond, ah, she was Loswen, Princess of Mirkwood. With the world such as dangerous place Legolas dared to bring his wife riding with him. How very strange.  
  
Glorfindel had never before seen the Princess of Mirkwood and judging by her expression, she had never seen many people before. Looks could be deceiving when they concerned elves. To his eyes she seemed perhaps a few years younger than Legolas himself. He studied her slowly, nay, more than just a few years younger, she had not even reached 1,000 and Legolas was well past it. Then it clicked, she was young and had not yet seen the world, or the people that inhabited it. What a better and safer place than Rivendell! Indeed, Legolas may be carrying a message, but she was surely here to see new things.   
  
***  
  
Legolas had gone, he had been called to a council. He had left Loswen in the very capable hands of Aldaedhel. The rooms that had been assigned to the Mirkwood party, had, luckily, a window that faced the main entrance into the house. Loswen sense that this may have had something to do with Legolas. She wanted to meet the other people here. She had sometimes heard people in the elvenking's halls talking about people she saw, or races. She was grateful that she hadn't listened. Their opinions seemed to be fixed and many of their comments were quite slanderous. Loswen was trying to decide who she would like to meet, it would have to be someone not at the council, she decided, as they would not be free. That ruled out the kind old hobbit she had met yesterday, and the brown ill one that had been in bed. It also ruled out Glorfindel, Galdor and Erestor. Hmm, the dwarves appeared to be there as well. Loswen had wondered on the purpose of the council, she knew that something threaten Middle-Earth and judging by Legolas' expression when he had been talking to others, loosing Gollum was a very grave error. Aha! She knew who was not at the council! The other hobbits! Mippin and Perry?   
  
Aldaedhel watched Loswen try and decide on who to go and see. She was taking this awfully seriously, there would be time to see them all! He chuckled. She seemed to have decided,  
  
"I think I would like to see the hobbits, Mippin and Perry."   
  
*  
  
Loswen walked silently into the chamber where Merry and Pippin were seated, talking arguing about…she listened carefully. They were hungry! They were talking about how many times elves ate a day.   
  
"Three meals," she answered from the other side of the room, "well at least in Mirkwood we do." They were clearly shocked, she wasn't sure if it was that they hadn't heard her enter the room or at the meals that elves ate. "How many times a day do you eat?" She asked.  
  
"A lot more," one of them answered, stressing the word 'lot'. Well, Loswen had come here with a purpose, and what a better way to start a conversation as food was something these hobbits seemed quite passionate about. And so she began… "what do you call your meals…?"  
  
Loswen learnt their names weren't Mippin and Perry, she had been close, but no, their names were Merry and Pippin. The Shire sounded like a terribly strange place to Loswen, and the meals that they ate! No wonder they had been discussing it, to them, elves must seem like they were on a diet! She would have shown them where the kitchen was, but alas, she did not know where it was. The hobbits and herself talked about a lot of things, just as it was her first time out of Mirkwood, it was their first time out of the Shire. Although, her first trip seemed to have faired much better than theirs. The black riders sounded terrible, and when they told her what had happened to their friend Bilbo Baggins when he had passed through the Misty Mountains she was truly thankful.   
  
There was one point in their telling of Bilbo's story that perplexed her somewhat. They had told her that Bilbo's company had been imprisoned in the elvenking's halls. How strange, surely she would remember that, she had, after all, been living in the halls at the time. Perhaps she had been more sheltered than she had, at first, believed. Was she that oblivious to her surroundings?   
  
Aldaedhel had watched Loswen talking with the Halflings. As he tired, neither of them seemed to. The stories and tales both of them were telling, the places they were describing, he had seen and heard a thousand times. He wondered how much longer the council would go on. When the prince returned he could take his place and Aldaedhel could retire to his rooms. As if on cue the prince entered the room, his face grave.   
  
"Tis not good news," he said simply, seeming not to notice the two hobbits. "There is peril ahead and I would not wish it on anyone to be with the ones that must go."   
  
"What is it?" Loswen asked.  
  
Legolas was pulled immediately back to the fact that the Halflings were in the room. "We shall talk later," he turned to Aldaedhel, "you can go now, I shall guide my wife."   
  
Aldaedhel nodded and left the room.   
  
*  
  
Elrond had been debating, whom should he send. His house, at the moment, contains some of the most able people of Middle-Earth. Frodo, Sam and Gandalf, the three were assured. Nine Walkers to be set against the Nine Riders, yes, that would be the best course of action. Each race, now that would seem fitting. Gimli, young and eager enough, as proved in the council. Boromir and Aragorn, they needed to travel to Minas Tirith, obvious choices, and there weren't that many humans around here to choose from. Who for elves…Elrond pondered this deeply. He could send an Elf-lord, Glorfindel, perhaps, his sons, the group…the Fellowship, would need the best skills. Legolas, of Mirkwood! One of the best archers in Middle-Earth and his senses were amazing even for an Elf. Thranduil may not be too happy about having his heir being sent on a perilous journey, the best were needed to ensure the safety of Middle-Earth.   
  
Elrond called to a servant immediately, "send for Gimli and Legolas".  
  
*  
  
"…would be my honour to lay down my life to protect Middle-Earth and represent the Elves," Legolas finished.  
  
Elrond was pleased, both had agreed without hesitation, now all he needed to do was decide on the final two members.  
  
*  
  
Legolas returned to the rooms he shared with Loswen, he was to go to Mordor with the Fellowship. He couldn't believe that he had agreed so readily, as he approached the door to where Loswen sat, he paused. He had not even considered her, how utterly selfish, he could not even pull out now. Legolas may have just sealed her fate as a widow. He scolded himself, how was he going to explain this to her…  
  
"Loswen," she turned around, "I come bearing news, its type, for you to decide."   
  
She was perplexed, he looked so solemn, oh dear, what had happened? "What has happened?"  
  
"Lord Elrond had decided that a group of Nine Walkers will be set against the Nine Rider, to go to Mordor, to destroy the One Ring. Each race of Middle-Earth is to be represented. He…he asked if I would represent the Elves…and…and…I…agreed." She looked hurt…  
  
Loswen could not understand it…why would he do something like this without even consulting her? Was she not his wife? Did she not need him as much as the people of Middle-Earth? They could have other saviours, other representatives, he was hers. Never had she felt so possessive over something.   
  
"Why…?" She choked out.  
  
"I…do not know."   
  
Loswen turned and fled the room.  
  
*  
  
It had started snowing sometime in the middle of the night, and now, near dawn, the snow covered the ground like a thick blanket. Loswen was lying, she had tired of weeping and now lay sleeping in the snow.   
  
Glorfindel was walking, t'was a wonderful night and the dawn would surely be as splendid. He was thinking about all that was happening, he had just returned from gathering information for Lord Elrond. Was he to be sent on the quest? He doubted this, he would probably be sent out as a messenger, bringing news of the Fellowship to those that could help them. Knowing Lord Elrond Lothlorien would probably be his destination. As he rounded the corner he gasped, there on the snow lay a she-elf, Legolas' wife, dead, frozen. He rushed to her side and disturbed the snow as he went. As he put a hand down to her face her eyes opened and he saw that she drew breath! Surely she must be freezing, even he was slightly cold.   
  
She blinked, knocking snow off of her eye lashes. "Hurry m'lady, you will freeze, you are a scold as ice now!" She didn't seem disturbed in the slightest.   
  
Loswen had been crying, how could he be doing this to her? Who would she travel Middle-Earth with, who would father her children? Who would she spend eternity with? She had fallen asleep, in the thick snow. Someone had awoken her, she looked up and blinked. All she saw was the most brilliant golden hair, what a beautiful elf, she thought. The opposite of her pale silver Legolas. She jolted up, Legolas, how could he? The elf staring at her, a horrified look on his face was Glorfindel, he had been gone for many weeks. She bet he would never leave his wife, if he even had one, to go traipsing around Middle-Earth on some deadly quest.   
  
"I am fine," she said, "I was merely sleeping."  
  
"You are not fine, Loswen of Mirkwood. You lips are blue and you are cold to the touch."  
  
"My lips are always blue, m'lord, and I care nothing for the cold." She said sadly.  
  
"If it is not the cold that troubles you," Glorfindel continued, as he noticed that something was wrong with her, "then what is it?"  
  
She signed, should she confide her troubles with a stranger? Why not, who else was she going to tell? "Tis my husband, he has done a careless thing without consulting me."  
  
"What has he done?"  
  
"He has agreed to go and see the ring destroyed. I feel that he has placed me below everything else in the world." She finished  
  
Glorfindel lowered his gaze, her sadness was enticing, it drew him in and made him want to weep. Perhaps comforting her was the best option, "he does a brave thing, he places his own interests before those of Middle-Earth, he risks his own life for you, for those he cares about."  
  
"He has not put his own interests before those of Middle-Earth, he is an adventurous spirit, if this was not something he wished to do he would not have agreed without consulting me."   
  
"He does a great service, he is one of the finest archers in Middle-Earth, he knows Lord Elrond asked him for a reason, he is needed. Lord Elrond has foresight, there must be some important role that is to be played by him."   
  
Loswen sighed, there was no point trying to make someone who thought that this was for the good of them all, see sense. Glorfindel was continuing,  
  
"Although, if you were my wife, I would have consulted you."  
  
"What would your wife say, if you had done what Legolas has?"   
"I do not know, for I do not have a wife."  
  
"Oh," perhaps this is why he could not understand, and perhaps also why he was so devoted to Lord Elrond.  
  
"Come now, m'lady, tis cold out here and can be doing you no good."  
  
"It cools my thoughts, for I feared that I would say some regrettable things, you know what they say, Anger is a condition in which the tongue works faster than the mind."   
  
"Are you still not cooled? Or perhaps you just wish to avoid someone that may be inside," Glorfindel suggested with the hint of a smile.  
  
"Aye, tis both."  
  
"Well then come then, out of the cold, into my rooms, Legolas will surely not be found there." Loswen nodded and followed Glorfindel into the house.  
  
*** 


	5. Default Chapter V

***  
  
It had been five long days, Loswen had not spoken to Legolas, he was fretting beyond all belief.  
  
Legolas sat staring out of the window and looked at her talking with Glorfindel. She smiled, he sighed. Legolas heard someone approach, he tensed, a familiar voice spoke,  
  
"Do not worry, Master Elf, it is only a weary ranger." Aragorn said, "what troubles the Prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
"The Princess of Mirkwood," Legolas replied softly.  
  
"She still doesn't speak to you?"  
  
"Nay, she seems to prefer the company of Glorfindel, how could I have messed up so? Surely there must be some part of her that understands why I must do this?"  
  
"Aye, she understands, but she is only a young bride afraid to loose her husband"  
  
"We have been married long than you have been alive, Aragorn"  
  
"Yet in elven years, she is younger than me."  
  
"What would you have me do? I have only a few days before we depart and I must go."  
  
"Talk to her, she knows why she must go, but as time is something you don't have, talk"  
  
*  
  
Loswen sat talking to Glorfindel, never had she met someone so light-hearted, not since a certain elf, two hundred years ago. Glorfindel made her laugh, and made her think about things. The best part was his age, he was old and had seen so many things. He had done what she yearned to do. He told her of the south, the lands near Mordor, snow was rare there, evil lurked there, she had decided perhaps she would leave travelling to the southern lands to a time when she was guarded by many elves. Her temper had cooled and she almost felt ready to talk to Legolas. She knew he had to go and not talking to him was wasting perhaps some of the last time they would have together.   
  
Legolas surely could read her mind, because he approached. Glorfindel looked at her, smiled, got up and left. Legolas sat down.   
  
He went to open his mouth to speak, but before he could she placed a finger over his lips. "I know what you have to say," she told him, "I know it cannot be changed, but why dwell on these thoughts in the time that we have left…we should be enjoying this time."  
  
Legolas slowly nodded. She reached over to kiss him and led him to their room.  
  
*  
  
The day had finally arrived, Legolas was leaving, tears slid down Loswen's face, knowing that this might very well be the last time she ever saw her husband, she wished that she had a child that could comfort her at times like these. Something to remind her of Legolas. She sighed and hugged Legolas, she never wanted to let go.  
  
Elrond was saying something, probably something very simple in a dramatic voice. And that was it, they were gone.   
  
Loswen turned and buried her head in Glorfindel's chest. This gained, from the onlookers some suspicious glances. Loswen was not to return immediately to Mirkwood, Rivendell, she felt, brought her more peace than Mirkwood and all its memories of Legolas ever could. Loswen knew of the perils of the journey from Legolas himself, had he not said, ' "I would not wish it on anyone to be with the ones that must go." ' Yet he had gone himself.   
  
Loswen wept as if Legolas were already dead; Loswen wished for, at times like these, close friends. She had never really had any close friends, her mother had been her confidant until she had been killed and after her mother, Legolas who was now gone.   
  
Days of crying turned into weeks, until finally she realised something. She did have someone to confide in, someone to go to seek solace, she had Glorfindel. And that's what she did, sought solace in Glorfindel. With all of Loswen's longing for Legolas, her longing for something to remind her of him, someone to love and to love her in return, this combination, to someone with a clear mind, could result in nothing but disaster. A joyful disaster (a little bundle of joyful disaster...), but disaster nonetheless.   
A/N ok, well, you see, I really like the idea that unless the mother wants a child she can't become pregnant, I can't remember where I picked it up from. But yeah, it really seemed good and fitted, so, err, yeah. (who ever it is, sorry for borrowing it, just, yeah, fitted *sheepish smile*) 


	6. Default Chapter VI

***  
  
The journey from Rivendell to Mirkwood had been as uneventful as the journey from Mirkwood to Rivendell. She rode with the men that had accompanied her there. She was scared, she had good reason to be, she was with child. She felt it growing inside of her...part of her longed for it to be Legolas' but another part of her kept saying...you know it cannot, the timing is out...   
  
She reached the elvenking's halls on March 3rd. She was welcomed with all the formality...how much nicer, she thought, if Legolas were here.  
  
A week later, the dawn did not come. She feared for Legolas. Time seemed to pass slowly, Celeborn came, met with Thranduil. Loswen began to show and on October 15th her child was born, the date helped with nothing, it could have been 2 weeks later or early.  
  
Never had Loswen felt so much pain, she was ready to throttle Legolas... Glorfindel... whichever one of them it was.  
  
News reached them that Legolas, indeed, had survived the battle and that the ring had been destroyed. All news was glad, although the months rolled on and by the time the child was two and a half months old, a year since Legolas had departed and the halls were in uproar. He was returning! Legolas had been spotted with a dwarf on the eastern borders of Mirkwood!  
  
Loswen looked down at the child in its cradle, it's golden hair shining. This was the only clue that the child might not be Legolas'. Its hair shone gold with silver speckles. Both Loswen and Legolas had silver hair, although Loswen's mother had had golden hair.   
  
Her name was the choice of the father, so today her child would finally have a name, instead of simply precious.  
  
Loswen lifted her child and descended the stairs to meet Legolas. The man standing in-front of her did not seem the same man who had left. He held in his eyes the look that Elrond, Glorfindel and others held, those who had seen great battles. When he saw the child in her arms, his faced brightened. Legolas dismounted the horse, almost forgetting to help the dwarf, whom she recognised as Gimli, down.  
  
He looked at the child and then at Loswen, he was dumbfounded.   
  
"You never told me you wanted a child," he whispered so quietly that only Loswen heard him.  
  
Gimli looked over at the child, and interrupted, "What is her name?"  
  
Loswen looked up, spent a year with an elf and still does not know the customs, "she has no name yet."  
  
"Why? Surely she is a few months old."  
  
"Aye, she is, nearly three, to be precise, it is the elven custom for the father to name the child, the mothers name is given later."  
  
Legolas smiled, looked at her once more and said, "Mirglor."  
  
Loswen smiled, yes, that name suited her, 'golden jewel'.  
  
***  
  
Gimli left after two months, the people of the halls never did seem to warm to him. Loswen sat, singing quietly to her child, the five month old had shining green eyes and reminded Loswen of herself. The sun shone in through the window and lit up her head, there was something Legolas was keeping from her…and she feared that it was the personal shadow, now the other one had been destroyed. She turned around,  
  
"What is it Legolas?"  
  
He sighed, he longed for the sea…he longed to make Ithilien beautiful once more. Something hung over Loswen as well, perhaps it was her longing to see Middle-Earth.   
"I…we must talk."  
  
"What is it that troubles you?"  
  
"It is a longing, like your longing to see Middle-Earth…" he told her about Ithilien, he told her about Galadriel's words and the gulls by the river.   
  
Loswen was stunned…he wanted to leave Mirkwood? Perhaps this was the shadow that she had feared, she wanted to see Middle-Earth but she was not sure if she was ready to leave Mirkwood for good. And then came the troubling matter of him wanting to leave, over the sea. Finally, she told him what was troubling her,  
  
"Before I knew of the perils that were laid out before us, I was grieved. I saw only doubt in all of your face, but I knew not its cause. I perceived that this…shadow would leave my mind and be replaced with a more…personal and painful one. And it happened, the shadow was destroyed, and you come back to me…changed. I fear that this is the shadow I feared. Over desires conflict, I wish to see Middle-Earth and am not ready to leave Mirkwood whereas you want to move to Ithilien and soon leave Middle-Earth. Alas, I love Mirglor, yet she means I cannot travel Middle-Earth, not immediately any way."  
  
There was no simple solution to this problem, there was no quick fix, then Legolas asked.  
  
"Would you move to Ithilien with me, we could where ever you wanted on our journey. You would see some of Middle-Earth and we, together, could mend some of Ithilien's woes."  
  
Loswen sighed, t'was a compromise. "I suppose so, but we cannot leave for at least three years, Mirglor is still too young to travel."  
  
And that was it, she was going to Ithilien, a land where it rarely snowed.  
  
***  
  
A/N God, there's such little time for all this to happen, dammit.  
  
Does anyone who's reading this think I should leave Glorfindel on Middle-Earth or send him with the Ring-Bearers, cause I woulda guessed he woulda gone with them. well? 


	7. Default Chapter VII

A/N: apologising for the delay with this, GCSE's started and I had english, eugh, studying for that t me off writign anything for days. And the I.T. GCSE the day before didn't help, made me want to avoid computers completly, so, yeah. Also probably not the best time to be writign a story.  
  
Loswen looked at the gates of Minas Tirith, the trip had taken them two years. Of course, this was mainly because she had insisted on taking detours and stopping to see things and meet new people. Mirglor had grown into a beaming 5 ½ year old. Many of the elves had already left Middle-Earth, she was sad that she would never see Lady Galadriel. The news that Lord Elrond had left was grievous as well. She was glad Thranduil had not been a ring-bearer. Many glorious places were fading, Rivendell was deserted. She longed to have seen the world in the times that Glorfindel had. Aye, Glorfindel had passed over the sea with the Ring-Bearers.   
  
Watching Mirglor, it was clear to Loswen that she did not resemble Legolas, Glorfindel was surely her father. Loswen prayed that no-one else would notice, Legolas was so taken back by the child. There were some men at the gates of the city, probably here to greet them. One was, it was the un-kept human! He looked rather regal, ah, he was Aragorn, King Elessar, she should have listened to Legolas describe the members of the Fellowship better. He had come from the palace to greet them? There, at his side was Arwen, Evenstar of our people, Loswen thought.  
  
Aragorn watched the group approach, it had been two years since they had left Mirkwood. At the front of the troop rode Legolas and Loswen, their silver hair shining in the mid-day sun. With Loswen rode a small child, her gold hair shining brightly, she could not be theirs, could she? She appeared somewhat like Loswen, but nothing like Legolas. She reminded him of someone, although he could not place them.  
  
Legolas dismounted and helped Loswen and Mirglor down. Never in Gondor had they seen Legolas' wife or child, he was proud of them, beyond all belief. Mirglor was beautiful, her golden hair, inherited from her mother's side. Her bright green eyes beamed. As the hold of the elves failed, he wished to do this one thing, so that they would have a lasting legacy in the south.   
  
Arwen looked at the child, aye, this was no child of Mirkwood, this child was… Glorfindel's. Yes, the resemblance, it would not be apparent except to those who had met Glorfindel and knew him well. Legolas, judging by the way he looked at the child, had no idea. Perhaps she should tell Legolas, nay, it might destroy their happiness, what did it matter who the father was, Legolas treated her as his daughter, therefore, that's what she was. Loswen was looking at Arwen, her eyes pleading, she knew Arwen knew.   
  
"…this is Loswen, and this," he lifted Mirglor up, "is Mirglor, my daughter."  
  
The little girl looked around, where was she? Who were all these strange people? She regarded all of the men surrounding her with silence. There was a beautiful woman in front of her. Something important about this lady. Luthien? From the story, the fairytale lady. A voice chimed in her head, *no child, I'm not, how fair of you to think this*.  
  
Arwen was smiling at Mirglor, how strange, something unspoken must be passing between them, Aragorn thought. What was he saying to Legolas again? Oh yes, "I welcome you, Legolas, son of Thranduil." No, that wasn't it, perhaps he was going senile, but he was so young.   
  
This was a meeting that Loswen had been worried about. Un-kept human and the Evenstar had spent a pro-longed amount of time around Glorfindel. Arwen had seen Glorfindel and Loswen become friends, as had un-kept human (must stop referring to him as that, Loswen thought, he's now the King of Gondor and Arnor). She saw Arwen look at herself and Legolas and then at the child. Recognition sparked in her eyes, Aragorn was looking at them as well, but he did not seem to realise it. She was foolish to think that they would not notice. Aragorn appeared to have been so distracted that he forgot what he was saying. He stopped in mid-sentence and repeated himself. Her eyes quickly darted to Legolas, he was still beaming, he seemed not to have noticed the looks on Arwen's and Aragorn's faces. Silently she pleaded with Arwen not to say anything.   
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn, Kingship was taking its toll...and age. He had forgotten what he was saying in mid-sentence and then repeated himself! I suppose he is quite old in human years. Legolas laughed, "is old age getting to you my friend? It has not been /that/ long since I was last here."  
  
A/N ok, Glorfindel's gone…because I've got this whole big plan worked out, and I need him gone, cause they'll be a big thing between Legolas and Glorfindel, but it may not be in this story, cause we all know Legolas goes to Valinor, so it could happen there (and I'm gna thank my only reviewer, I would have actually stopped yesterday…but look, I actually made a plan and plan to finish this…see my other stories to get what I mean, I have a habit of not finishing things and not having stories longer than 5000 words) 


	8. Default Chapter VIII

A/N (I hate these) : Ok, forget all that, the plan has changed, Legolas and Glorfindel...won't meet. *grumbles at friend* dam you, ok, ok, you're right, it'll be better...and it'll mean the thing'll have an ending. *g*  
  
Loswen settled into the rooms that they would temporarily be staying in. Such a docile child Mirglor was. Tiny elven eyes studied each of the things in the room, this was her first time staying in the company of humans. All the stone around her made her shudder slightly, Mirglor had been traveling Middle-Earth with her parents for the last two years, sleeping inside would be a strange affair. There was a knock, someone's at the door.  
  
Loswen got up and opened the door, it was Arwen. Mirglor watched the conversation unfold. They were talking about something...something golden...golden hair. The two women in front of her had brown hair and silver hair, she looked at her own hair, her hair was golden, something in the child's mind said...ada's isn't. The were talking again, her mother was looking at the other women, the pretty one, pleading. What was she pleading, something about the hair, no, it was hair, it was the name of a person...and his hair! They were speaking in Westron, Mirglor just about understood Elvish properly. This was definitely a name, it was in Elvish, Glorfindel, golden-haired.   
  
Arwen finished her sentence, she knew Westron was not that easy for Loswen, but Mirglor was present and although her speech was slow and somewhat thoughtful she could understand every word that was said around her. After her conversation with Loswen ended she scorned Glorfindel, he should have seen sense. Arwen did not scorn him so much for sleeping with Loswen, more for not realising the state that she was in. Arwen remembered Loswen's crying after the fellowship had departed. The silly Elf-Lord, sometimes he's too companionate, too caring and lets his emotions get in the way of reason. Arwen sighed exasperatedly, she looked over to the child gazing at them. Ah what a beautiful babe! She was thinking, all she could recognise was a name, Glorfindel, golden haired. Mirglor was still referring to her as 'the pretty lady'.  
  
Arwen went over to the place where Mirglor was looking at them, Loswen regarded her. She truly is the Evenstar of our people, Loswen thought, such a shame we must loose her to the race of man. Arwen picked up the child, "would the princess of Mirkwood like to know my name...?" She asked.  
  
Mirglor nodded. From the other side of the room Loswen, seeing the child's reaction answered, "she is Queen of Gondor and Arnor, Lady of Rivendell, Undomiel of our people and one that we owe a lot." Loswen finished quietly.   
  
Arwen smiled and scrunched her nose, she addressed Mirglor, "Which do you prefer, Princess of Mirkwood or Mirglor?"   
  
Mirglor quietly whispered, "M'glor."  
  
"Well then you shall call me Arwen, for that is my name as Mirglor is yours."   
  
Mirglor smiled and repeated, "A'wen."  
  
***  
  
Aragorn was sitting in the gardens, Aragorn was sitting pondering something, Aragorn was sitting and it was raining, Aragorn had not noticed. Arwen walked into the gardens, Aragorn was sitting in the rain, he must be thinking again for he has not noticed that it is raining.  
  
"My love, what is wrong?" Aragorn looked up and blinked, it was raining, when had it started raining?  
  
"Tis the child, she reminds me of someone, no Sindar Prince do I see in her."   
  
"Glorfindel," Arwen answered simply.  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened, Glorfindel, aye, this was the elf the child reminded him of. He frowned, how could this..."how could this be possible, I thought..." he trailed off.  
  
"I know, it is as you think, it is simply an ill turn of fate."   
  
"Does Legolas know?" Aragorn asked, concerned for his friend.  
  
"You know the answer to that," Arwen was turning into her kin, she answered as he had heard many elder elves. No sarcasm or bitterness was in her voice, only...faint amusement.  
  
"Do not tell him, even though the child is not his by blood, the source of longing that caused it belongs to him alone."  
  
"I see the joy she brings him, she helps him forget the woes of the war, he left our party weighed down by what he had seen yet he returns as light as I have ever seen him." It was true, who could escape a war unscathed?  
  
"I promised her word would come to him not from us, word would come of this to no-one from us." Aragorn merely nodded.  
  
"You have my word, my love," Aragorn smiled devilishly, "while we're on the subject of children..."  
  
***  
  
Legolas sat in the hall, with the threat of Mordor lifted and under the rule of 'King Elessar' Minas Tirith was a light-hearted city once more. The group of elves that had traveled from Mirkwood with him were welcomed and were celebrating with the people of the city. Aragorn, however, was nowhere to be seen. Legolas looked round and he saw a wet, tussled and somewhat...dirty Aragorn slip quietly back into the hall, so he had been outside! He should have at least changed his clothes, alas! Legolas almost forgot that it was Aragorn that he was referring to. Aragorn and personal hygiene had never got along all too well.  
  
Aragorn saw Legolas catch him as he re-entered the hall, he knew that he should have changed his clothes, Arwen had ensured him that he looked fine, people would get suspicious if he had changed his clothes in the middle of a feast. Of course she had gone straight away to change her dress.   
  
Aragorn approached Legolas, at his knowing grin Aragorn quickly teased, "have you not a wife and child who need your attention as much as this feast?"   
  
"Aye, I have, alas, Mirglor is far too young and Loswen feigned interest for but a few seconds." Legolas stopped and thought for a moment, "perhaps I shall go and see them."  
  
Aragorn went to stop him, "I was only jesting, dear friend, Arwen has recently seen them, she says they are fine."  
  
"All the same, I suddenly have...a longing to see Mirglor." Legolas finished before turning and exiting the room.  
  
***  
  
Legolas walked into the rooms they had been given for the duration of their stay. There lay his wife, her eyes open and unfocused. He looked around the room, ah, there in a smaller bed lay Mirglor, at first glance she appeared to be in the same state as her mother. Alas, she was awake.   
  
"And what is wrong with my blessed daughter that she does not sleep?" Legolas did not expect an answer. Mirglor was a silent child, she rarely spoke, although he was quite sure she knew how to. She preferred to watch people and listen to what they had to say, as if she was simply building up a bank of knowledge.  
  
Yet on this occasion she answered, "Mother was talking to prett-A'wen," Legolas nodded, this must of been what Aragorn was referring to in the hall. Mirglor continued, "she was talking about someone," Mirglor brought up the name slowly, "Glor-Glorfindel. Who is Glorfindel?"  
  
Legolas was startled, I wonder why they were talking about Glorfindel, he thought. Perhaps because he had recently departed over the sea, they had both known him and grown fond of him. "He was an elf, with bright gold hair, like his name, Glorfindel. Hair just like yours, actually." Legolas said as he gestured to Mirglor's hair.  
  
Mirglor watched her father as he was explaining who Glorfindel was, mother had slipped into dreams before Mirglor had thought to ask her. Suddenly her fathers eyes went wide and he looked at Loswen's hair, his own, and back at her own hair. In Legolas' mind, something finally clicked, something he had probably known since Mirglor was born.  
  
She wasn't his child.  
  
\/(have I ever mentioned I like reviews? ) 


	9. Default Chapter IX

A/N ok, I did change the ending, and the wording, ok, I cut the end bit off, the new end bit'll be in the next chapter.  
  
***  
  
Loswen was startled out of her rest. Legolas was staring at her with disbelief in his eyes. He was looking at her as in she was some dead thing that had crawled into a bed, as if...as if she was dirty. He managed to utter one word, "Glorfindel."  
  
Mirglor watched her parents intently. She looked at her mother the carefullest, great blood ran in Glorfindel's veins and it now ran in Mirglors. She percieved that this may very well be one of the last times that she ever saw her mother. She watched the flurry of emotions pass through her parents. Mirglor saw the sadness in her mothers eyes, she saw the hurt in her fathers'. They argued, mother tried desperately to grab hold of father but failed.   
  
Mirglor watched carefully as people started to enter the room because of the shouting. A'wen came, she picked up Mirglor and took her out of the room. Mirglor craned her neck as she was taken out, trying to catch glimpses of her mother.  
  
***  
  
It had happened. Legolas had finally found out, no-one had any idea how it had happened. Aragorn looked at the small child that had been placed in his lap. She was watching the door for any sign of her parents. Suddenly she sighed.   
  
Tears welled up in her eyes, Aragorn tried desperately to cheer her up, "it wasn't your fault, don't worry."   
  
Mirglor looked up and carefully whispered, "I know the fault is not mine, I just fear I shall never see mother again."  
  
Aragorn looked at the child, 'never see mother again'? Where was Loswen going? She would always be welcomed here. Was something bad going to happen to her? Was Legolas going to do something terrible? Aragorn shook his head silently, no, Legolas would never do something like that, but then what did the child mean?  
  
***  
  
She couldn't stay here, not now, she couldn't take Mirglor with her, but Mirglor was an elf, she would be alive for thousands of years. A few years apart would do them no harm. Loswen needed to get away from here, everyone was friends of Legolas, she knew no-one, even the elves that they had brought down with them had nothing to do with her. She needed to go north again. She needed to find her own family in Mirkwood, she needed to snow. Loswen needed the snow most of all, she needed the snow to cleanse her. They wouldn't understand, they wouldn't let her leave.  
  
Loswen desperatly wanted to take Mirglor with her, but she couldn't, it was too dangerous, she could get by herself, but with such a young elfling? Not a chance. Besides, Mirglor was safe here, if Legolas did not take care of her, then surely the others would, Glorfindel was of Rivendell, just like Arwen and Aragorn.   
  
If Loswen had stopped to think she would have seen that this was all illogical. She would have of course been welcomed, she could have stayed as long as she wanted. Mirglor would have been safe with her, Legolas would perhaps even, one day, forgive her. Yet instead she packed a horse as quickly as she could, once last trip to see her daughter.  
  
She approached the balcony of the room that Mirglor was in, she called to her. Mirglor looked down, sadness in her eyes, as if she already knew.  
  
"I'm leaving, I won't be gone for too long, I'm going north, back to Mirkwood. Don't worry, I'll return to you."  
  
Mirglor nodded, she was carefully taking note of the features of Loswen's face. She wished always to remember what it looked like, how fair it looked to her. The deep green eyes, the pale complexion, the blue lips, the narrow nose. The kind expression that usually graced her face was gone. Loswen turned and left. Mirglor stayed staring after her.  
  
Aragorn walked into the room where they had left Mirglor, she was gone! Ah, no, she was on the balcony. He walked out, the ground around her was wet, interesting, it hadn't rained in a week. He went to touch Mirglor's hand, to turn her around, the skin was as cold as death. Her face was streaked in tears, she was staring off at some point in the distance. Aragorn tried to turn her eyes away from the point but he found he could not.   
  
"Arwen!" He called, not knowing what to do, were there always problems like this with children?  
  
Mirglor kept muttering under her breath, one word, over and over, "gone."  
  
***  
  
Two days had passed since Loswen had left, they had parties out looking for her but she was an elf. Even an untrained elf could keep themselves hidden for weeks in nature.   
  
"Time is what is needed, it will cure nearly all problems..." Aragorn said, trying his wiser side.  
  
Arwen looked up from her task, "or it destroys anything that there was in the beginning."  
  
***  
  
Three weeks later and Loswen was moving ever north. Each passing day brought her closer to the snow that she needed, and the comfort that would come with it. Alas, there was something that Loswen had been dwelling on, would she be welcomed, surely news of what had happened would reach the forest before she would. She would need a new name to travel under, she could go to one of the outer settlements. But the time of the elves was ending. She was not sure she deserved the snow, or her name, 'snow-maiden' was no longer fitting to her. She was sullied, she was snow that had mixed with dirt, she was no longer a 'maiden' and so she took on a new name. Mithlos, 'grey-snow', not white anymore, but tainted by black.   
  
Loswen decided that she could not return to Mirkwood, she would have to seek shelter somewhere, away from the snow. She didn't deserve it. And so, Loswen, Princess of Mirkwood became Mithlos the Wanderer. She dwelt with men, she dwelt with dwarves, she dwelt with hobbits (she met them on the road and shared a camp with a group of them for a week or two, seems they were on their way to Gondor). She became an elf respected by men and dwarves alike, but never elves. Mithlos avoid other elves at all costs, she avoided any people who may know of her, or at least Loswen.   
  
For 90 years she wandered Middle-Earth. For 90 years she saw no snow. For 90 years she loved no-one. For 90 years she did not see her daughter. Many times did she get a longing to see the snow, and her daughter, yet she never yielded.  
  
***  
  
In Gondor, things were not as smooth. Legolas, in his heart, had forgiven Loswen for not telling him that Glorfindel was Mirglor's father. He could forgive her anything, well, almost. There was one thing that he could not forgive her, and that was leaving Mirglor.   
  
Legolas did not care how upset, or afraid, or confused she was. There was no forgiving abandoning ones daughter. Especially not a daughter of his. For that is what she was, as surely as Aragorn was King and Arwen was the Evenstar. Yet still, even after forgiving Loswen for hiding the truth, he could not stand the childs name, 'Mirglor,' 'Golden Jewel' far too close to Glorfindel. It reminded him of all that had happened. They knew enough of Mirglor to give her her 'mother-name' yet she was lacking a mother to give it. So she was given her new name, 'Glindin' by the Evenstar herself. For she saw Mirglor's role, as it would unfold, as she had played it so far. 'Silent Gleam' it was, for she perceived everything, but took it silently and as sharp as a dagger.   
  
So Glindin Mirglor grew, she grew into a beautiful elf, resembling Glorfindel more and more with each passing year. It was clear that the blood of the Vanyar ran in her veins. She was skilled at healing, and her forsight was impressive.   
  
Glindin Mirglor grew sad and drawn,. she speant her first 90 years dwelling on the image of her mother she had from their last ever meeting. She waited for her mother to return, she knew she never would, but that did not change the longing. For all she knew her mother had perished. She had told Mirglor that she was going to Mirkwood, Eryn Lasgalen, yet there she never arrived.   
  
The only news that ever reached them of her was 50 years ago, the news that reached them was that a lone elleth had travelled with a group of hobbits on their way to Gondor. She had hair that was almost white and black eyes. There were few elves that would fit that description. Even mroe she had said that her name was 'Mithlos'. This name told Glindin all that she needed to know about the state of her mother. She was Mithlos, 'grey-snow' downtrodden, used, hopeless.   
  
No other news had come, the elves were leaving and her father had expressed an interesting in going, sailing West. She would go where ever father went. Yet while her mother still roamed Middle-Earth she was reluctant to leave it.  
  
***  
  
I could ask for reviews, but it doesn't make a difference, and I'll still write it anyway, so, oh never mind. I just like them (who doesn't?) 


	10. Default Chapter X

***  
  
There was something everyone had missed. For Loswen had taken the time to say goodbye to Mirglor and she had also done something else. She had written a letter. She had written a letter to Legolas, to Mirglor. The letter had asked one thing of Legolas, one thing. That was that he not leave Middle-Earth before Loswen met up with Mirglor and himself. She knew he longed for the sea, but he was a good person, he would wait for her. He would not deny her a probable last chance to see her daughter, to explain why.  
  
Alas, the letter was lost. The letter never came to the eyes of anyone who would take heed of it or know what it meant. So Loswen, keeping alive some hope in her heart that she could, if she ever deemed herself fit, return to Mirglor. Knowing that they wouldn't leave Middle-Earth without her, stayed away.  
  
And so, when the passing of King Elessar finally came, and Arwen had left. Legolas built a ship and decided to sail with Gimli and Glindin, he had no idea that Loswen was coming to meet him. For something had happened in the last 30 years, something to finally 'knock some sense' into Loswen. She had finally met someone who knew her and of her 'plight'. For that is what it was, self imposed but still a plight.   
  
It was chance that she had stumbled upon this person. It was in the eaves of East Lorien that Loswen had met him, t'was an elf, of colouring like to that of her. It was so like that of hers you would think them related, for they were. It was Loswen's brother that she met. If sense was to be instilled in her by any person, it was one that knew her well. She shared with her brother the love of the snow, for his name was Morlos, dark snow and now she was more like him that she would ever admit.  
  
She was trying desperately to stay away from elves, but after all this time she had found that she had wandered into East Lorien. News had reached her many years ago that the land was ruled by Lord Celeborn. She longed to see other elves, even with their eternal memories, she had never met anyone from Lorien. Surely a chance meeting with some other elves could do her no harm?   
  
She had been wrong, for as she wandered, someone had sought Loswen out with a message. News had come that Legolas and Glindin were to depart from Middle-Earth. The Kingdom of Thranduil was not exactly overjoyed by this news. They were losing their prince and princess, would their King want to remain in the forest for long without his heirs? But in the forest the news disturbed some people in more than one way.   
  
The family of Loswen were torn. They loved their granddaughter, they still cared for their daughter and wanted nothing to happen to them. Nothing to upset them as this would. But what could they do? Legolas was the guardian of Glindin, she didn't know them, and if she didn't leave now, she would probably be separated from him for years longer than they cared to count. Alas, they did not fear so much that they would miss her, more so that their daughter would miss her. So they sent out her brothers, carrying messages to all whom may see her.   
  
One brother was sun-kissed, his skin darker, his hair deep and his eyes the colour of the earth he trod on. The other was paler, his hair and skin akin to that of Loswen's, yet his eyes were grey as the Mountains of Mirkwood. The second brother found her, shocked she was to see him.  
  
Mithlos heard a noise, she peered around, "Who is there? Show yourself!" She called.  
  
From the trees above her, a deep voice answered, "I will show myself, if you show yourself..."  
  
"I show myself, for surely you can see me!" Mithlos searched the trees above her.  
  
The voice, in a serious tone replied, "All I see is a shell, I thought I saw someone I knew, alas, I see someone I don't."  
  
At the mention of recognition, Mithlos bolted. She owner of the voice quickly caught up with her. She fought but he quickly stilled her. She gasped when she saw his face. It was as she feared, a face she knew.  
  
"What brings a sister of mine into East Lorien?"  
  
"What brings a brother of mine into East Lorien?"  
  
The two attempted to stare each other off, but, as mostly happens, neither won. Before she knew what was happening, Loswen was enveloped in an enormous hug.   
  
"I have missed my sister, I have missed Loswen." He whispered quickly.  
  
"Well you shall have to miss her more," Mithlos replied, "For she is dead and gone."  
  
"Alas, if that would be true, for I see her not standing before me, but lying under the surface." He sighed, "Would I that I had time for this, I bring ill news, no parents can ever stop caring for their child, so I plea to the part of Loswen that cared for Mirglor, who is now Glindin. She departs for the West, with our prince, Legolas." Loswen flinched at that name, "I come to tell you to fly, catch them, do not let the seas sunder you."  
  
A light was in Loswen's eyes, something that had been gone so long it was almost foreign to her. She heard her brother out, she thanked him and his family and raced to meet them.  
  
***  
  
The time had come, the Fellowship had passed, on Middle-Earth they were all that remained. Peace was what Legolas wished for, as did Gimli. They had built the ship, Legolas was finally forsaking Middle-Earth, Gimli was coming, no love of Jewels was keeping him here. Glindin on the other hand, she loved Middle-Earth, she loved Jewels and most of all, she still believed that her mother would return. To her it had become almost like a fantasy, something that she dreamed of almost every night and yet never expected to happen anymore. Yet she would leave with them, for she loved her father and life with him was better than a dream of a life with her mother.   
  
Thoughts of forgiveness for Loswen had entered his mind over the years, but every time they did, he saw Loswen staring out of her window. Looking in the place she had last seen her mother. Countless drawings of the woman hung around Glindin's room. They were only her in two situations, he painfully recognised them both. The first was her during the fight and the second...he did not recognise so much as know when it had occurred. Her face was streaked with tears and she was looking intently at the artist. It had been when Glindin had last seen her. The child must have surely known that she would not see her mother, Eru knows if she begged to be taken. She seemed to have memorised every detail of the woman in those few moments into her mind.   
  
He had told his people he was leaving, surely Loswen knew, yet even if she did arrive Legolas did not think that he would let her take Glindin. This is where his dilemma was, he would perhaps, even forgive her and allow her to come, if that is what Glindin wanted. He would do anything for her, but he would not let her be taken from him. All he hoped was that Loswen did not arrive, Glindin would always have him, she never really knew Loswen, her dream of her mother would be shattered if she met her. Surely.   
  
Legolas was sure that Glindin was just in love with the idea of her mother, the woman who she was before she left her. Legolas had heard, through Gimli what she was now like, news came to him. She was nothing like the woman he had loved, she was nothing like Loswen, the naïve princess of Mirkwood. The elf he found, lying in the snow.  
  
He made a last check of the supplies and went to get Glindin and Gimli, they would set sail on the Anduin on the morrow.  
  
A/N: God, this is really crap, eugh, I hate this, you're right, I need to put in more speech between Legolas and Loswen. Argh, that'll be hard to write. Also, I've noticed a few problems, I should change them, but I'll do it once the story's finished. They are, (I think):  
  
. elves are pregnant for one year exactly  
  
. Mirkwood was under attack during the War of the Ring, including fire.  
  
. after the War of the Ring Thranduil's realm only extends to the mountains of the forest and Celeborn has the bottom bit until the Narrows (the bit that looks like it's being pulled in by a belt)  
  
. Loswen had already bloody met Merry and Pippin, but I had them not recognising her, dammit, I'll change it to someone else, you just wait and see, lol.  
  
. there were more, but I've forgotten them, if anyone has anymore, please tell me.  
  
(p.s. what u think?) 


	11. Default Chapter XI

Loswen was in a race, she would make it...she would. She reached the docks where they were to set sail...they had left! She had failed!  
  
But wait, what was this a man was saying to her? A message could be sent asking them to wait? Yes! That was what she needed! She would reach them near the sea!  
  
So the message was sent and it reached them, Legolas, Gimli and Glindin...and they waited.  
  
*  
  
Legolas was annoyed, she had managed to catch them up, well, tell them to wait at least. He had been over-joyed when she had not shown up at the docks. They would leave! To the West they would go! If only Legolas could do it...all that needed to be done was the ropes cut and they would sail free. She would never reach them, it would all be well. Legolas sighed and turned over to sleep.  
  
*  
  
In the night Gimli had done what Legolas could not, he had set them loose. They were heading towards the sea...to Glindin it would appear that a fate as to that of Amroth and Nimrodel was upon her and her mother. Glindin woke up, the boat was moving, this was not right! She stumbled to her father and to the side of the boat, the shore was steadily fading.   
  
"What has happened?!" She exclaimed, "Why do we move? It is you! You have done this!" She shouted.  
  
"Alas! I have not, it was like it when I awoke and we were already far from the shore." Legolas answered.  
  
"Well you must still be asleep! For we are not that far from the shore!"  
  
"We are! We are!" cried Legolas, "She is nowhere insight and we cannot go back! Look, the sea lies in front of us! Can't you hear it calling?"  
  
Glindin pushed Legolas, out of sheer hopelessness, "I hear not the sea calling! I hear my mother, my kin calling!"  
  
Legolas looked her, "Then do you not hear me calling? For I am your kin as surely as she is."  
  
Glindin, with perhaps the most heated words of her life, "You are not my kin. I remember things and keep them silent, I know as surely as I know Gimli is a dwarf that you are not my kin. You never will be."  
  
Legolas, who had been attempting to hold her back, let go. He looked at her with pain in his eyes, deeper then anyone could imagine. Glindin had turned away from him and was looking at the shore, suddenly a pale figure caught her eye. "By the Valar..." She muttered, "It's her..."  
  
She took one look at Legolas, silent with his own grief and leapt over the side of the boat. Gimli, who had been a quiet observer run to the side and looked over.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas! We cannot let her go! What I did, I did for love of both of you! I had no idea it would cause this turmoil"  
  
"Worry not, Master Dwarf." Legolas looked towards the shore and smirked, "The figure is turning, she flees, just as she always has and always will. She abandons her daughter when she needs her once again."  
  
Gimli looked horror struck, "but what of Glindin? When she reaches the shore she will be all alone!"  
  
Legolas turned to look at Gimli, "she will never reach the shore, she is floundering as it is."  
  
*  
  
Glindin looked around her, the waves were harsh, the current was strong, she was being pulled under. She knew she would not survive, and as she was drowning, a thought came to her mind. Dear Valar, I've destroyed them all.  
  
Before her eyes came flashes, Ada and Naneth arguing, Naneth fleeing, over what? Her. Ada on his ship, looking at her just moments before..."You are not my kin...you never will be." Even Gimli she had hurt...  
  
Perhaps this is what she deserved, she thought as she stopped fighting against the sea and let it pull her under.  
  
*  
  
Loswen hadn't made it. She had been too late, she watched the tiny ship sail into the sea. She turned her back? What was there for her here anymore? The world was a chore. She had lost what she loved...it had just sailed away from her. Loswen's sight was not as good as that of Legolas or Glorfindel, infact her sight was no better than a dwarves. Glindin had her sight from mighty Elf-Lords, Glindin saw her, but she did not see Glindin.  
  
She turned and fled as fast as she could...snow...she needed snow.  
  
She did not see the ship vanish from sight...she did not see Glindin pulled under...she just saw distant snow-peaked mountains.  
  
So that is the fate of Loswen, she made her way to the mountains and lay down in the snow. Her heart was as cold as her skin, her warm heart that had stopped her freezing to death when she lay down in the snow before was no more. She was chilled in spirit and body and longed for release. The release was granted as she fell into a deep sleep and her heart beat no more.  
  
Finis.  
  
Well, that's it, I'll get round to making the corrections sometime. Could you please tell me what you thought? Y'know, I don't think I'd care if they were negative comments at the moment. 


End file.
